1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pedal assembly for use with a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a pedal having a position that is adjustable to accommodate various users of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motor vehicles use various types of pedal assemblies to control the brakes, accelerator and, if the vehicle has a manual transmission, the clutch. A vehicle operator operates the pedals. Motor vehicles are currently designed for the "average" driver. Thus, some adjustment is necessary to ensure that the driver can fully operate the control pedals at all times. Typically, this adjustment is accomplished by repositioning the operator's seat rather than repositioning the pedals. However, the various differences in the physical sizes of various operators along with an individual operator's overall physical characteristics require adjustments that are not easily obtainable by adjusting the position of the seat with respect to the pedals.
Systems that adjust the position of the pedal with respect to the vehicle operator are known, i.e., the vehicle operator remains stationary and the position of the pedals with respect to the operator changes. Such systems can be very complex, costly, require increased maintenance and provide varying pedal and actuation characteristics depending upon the position of the pedal. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a control pedal that adjusts relative to the position of the vehicle operator, maintains proper pedal ratios and does not vary the mechanical advantage of the pedal.